


Sorting it Out

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has some things he needs to figure out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting it Out

Lee sat on the beach, arms wrapped around his knees, and watched the waves roll in and out. He'd asked the Admiral to give him a week and he'd received two weeks leave just in case. He needed the time away to collect his thoughts and process the events of the last couple of months. The problem was he now at the end of the week and still had no answers to the questions that had been running through his mind.

Looking back there was little wonder why he was in such turmoil. What had started as drinks with the senior officers, ended with he and 'Harry' finishing off the remaining bottle of scotch and revealing things they would never have were it not for the amount of alcohol in their system. In response to his revealing his bisexuality, the Admiral revealed not only his own leanings but the attraction he felt for his Captain.

Drunken fumblings led to a promise of a conversation when sober, but that conversation never happened. A high priority mission for Seaview took them out to sea where a conversation the likes of what they needed to have was impossible. Privacy on board a submarine was an illusion even behind the closed Admiral's door.

One mission turned to two and the tension between them became palatable not to mention very noticable to the crew who knew them so well. By the time they finally docked at the Institute Lee had been at his wits end and needed to get away. After the events of the missions, Lee's first reaction to the Admiral's request for a conversation had been no, but discretion won out and he requested time to think before they talked. The bickering and questioning of orders made him wonder whether pursuing a relationship with the Admiral, Harry, was the smartest thing to do. Could they separate their relationship from the command structure or would they take each professional criticism as a reflection of their intimate relationship?

Of course command and interpersonal relations aside, Lee needed to decide how he felt actually about the Admiral and whether or not he actually wanted a relationship with the man. He had put the Admiral on a pedestal since they had served together on Nautilus. The problem was he didn't know if the feelings he had for his boss was the hero worship Chip always accused him of having for the Admiral, or if he was genuinely attracted to his boss.

Tired of sitting still Lee stood, dusting off the sand from his shorts, and walked down the beach, stopping to pick up a shell or an interestingly colored rock as he went. He thought about his past relationships with men trying to remember how he felt about those men before and during their relationship. Then he thought about the one other serious longer term relationship he'd had. He and Alex had had a monogamous on and off relationship for years that had ended when he was on his last sea tour before coming to Seaview. They had been friends and the romantic part of their relationship grew from that friendship.

He'd love to talk to Alex and his partner, Paul, right now to help him get his feelings straight but his friends were out of town on a romantic get-a-way to celebrate an anniversary.

He came to a startling discovery the more he thought about Alex and their relationship. It was the relationship he had with Alex as well as the man himself.

His former lover was a tall dynamic red head with blue eyes. Okay so maybe he had a thing for red heads. Sitting down on a rocky outcropping out of the way of the incoming tide, he made a mental comparison of the two men and how he felt about them. While hair and eye color were the only similarities they shared in the looks department, it was their personalities that bore the most resemblance. Both were work-a-holics, neither one suffered fools gladly, both were dedicated to what they did and both were fiercely protective of their loved ones and friends. His relationship with Alex had started with them being friends, sharing dinners, much the same way he and the Admiral already did. They slowly went from being friends into the relationship.

Maybe, he thought, he should give it a try. Start with more of a friendship and see where it goes. After all it lead to a relationship with Alex and he and the Admiral wouldn't have the same issues that eventually ended his and Alex's relationship since they would be out to sea together.

Decision made, he got up and headed to the cabin, outlining in his mind how they can better get to know each other with more intimate dinners together and weekend sailing trips instead of their usual run around the bay.


End file.
